J'te jure
by Emiran
Summary: One Shot. Chanson de Myckey est tout seul J'te jure. Chacun met un temps indéterminé à faire son deuil.


**Titre : **J'te jure

**Auteur : **Emiran

**Catégorie :** Romance/Drame

**Rating :** M à cause du vocabulaire et du lemon.

**Résumé :** Chacun met un temps indéterminé à faire son deuil.

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K.Rowling, rien est à moi à part l'histoire foireuse.

**Dédicace :** A Carlia pour lui remonter le moral, pour son anniversaire et aussi car elle est dans sa période HP anglophone.

**Note : **C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à un lemon donc il se peut que ça soit un peu brouillon et je m'en escuse. J'ai le rouge aux joues en vous présentant ce que j'ai écris, je m'étonne moi même d'avoir osé écrire ça. Je trouve que l'histoire est pas terrible et que j'ai mal découpé le texte pour mettre la chanson, enfin bon... C'est la chanson de Myckey est tout seul "J'te jure".

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO _

**J'te jure.**

Le ciel était sombre, les arbres pliaient légèrement sous le poids des rafales de vent faisant s'envoler les feuilles dans un tourbillon de couleur marron clair ainsi que plus foncé et une fine pluie s'abattaient sans relâche sur le petit groupe de personnes.

Ces colonnes noires, inébranlables dans le perpétuel mouvement de la nature, étaient disposées de façon à former un arc de cercle autour d'une tombe blanche. Tellement blanche qu'elle en semblait irréelle, tellement blanche qu'elle faisait tache dans ce paysage lugubre.

_C'est sûr, pour effacer les fissures,_

_Et que la peau devienne dur,_

_Faut pas frotter les blessures._

Le prêtre était parti depuis bien longtemps puis, au file des heures les personnes battirent en retraite, une par une. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se tourna vers son ami, une main compatissante posée sur l'épaule.

« Je dois partir Ron, encore mes condoléances. » Et Harry parti, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

Il restait désormais sept personnes aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant pleurant silencieusement.

_C'est sûr, si tu veux toucher l'azur,_

_Faut pas cracher sur les murs,_

_Et pas casser les voitures._

Aucun de nous ne parlait et je pense que c'était mieux ainsi. Le silence ne devait être rompu, c'était une évidence pour nous. De toute manière la douleur qui nous rongeait nous empêchait de parler.

Cependant Ginny fut la première à rompre ce silence.

« Bill ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et calme. Il est temps que nous partions ! »

Mes frères et moi hochèrent la tête, regardant une dernière fois la tombe puis nous partîmes le cœur gros.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, nous trempant, de ce fait, jusqu'aux os.

Le retour à la maison fut calme, chacun vaquait à ses activités sans plus d'enthousiasme que ça. La maison semblait sans vie, étrangement froide malgré le feu qui rougeoyait dans l'âtre.

Plusieurs jours après l'enterrement étaient passés. Charlie était reparti en Roumanie s'occuper de ses dragons. Percy se perdait corps et âme dans son travail de subalterne de ministre de la magie. Les jumeaux ne donnaient plus signe de vie depuis quelques temps. Ron s'évertuait à s'améliorer au Quidditch. Ginny continuait de remplacer notre mère en faisant les tâches ingrates comme le ménage et la cuisine. Tandis que moi, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, amorphe, réfléchissant à des choses et d'autres.

_Mais c'est dur, des fois j'me dis qu'j'ai rêvé,_

_Mais quand j'me suis réveillé_

_Le cauchemar avait gagné._

_C'est dur parce que c'est comme ça._

Ginny s'inquiétait de me voir si pâle et pour cause, je ne m'alitais pas convenablement, ne dormant que très rarement.

« Tu devrais reprendre ton travail à la banque Bill, tu sais ? »

Ginny avait réussit à me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine devant une assiette de pâte. Je détourne mon regard de mon plat pour le poser sur elle. Je lui souri tristement.

« Tu confirais ton argent à un banquier comme moi ? Sérieusement, regarde-moi ! Ai-je l'air engageant comme type ? »

Un coude posé sur la table, assise en face de moi, elle rigola doucement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de rire dans cette maison.

« Si tu te donnais la peine, tu serais un banquier séduisant ! De plus ça te changerait les idées que tu rumines toute la journée et tu aurais plus de contact humainement parlant. »

Elle est toujours aussi tenace.

« Lorsque je me sentirais mieux, j'irais reprendre mes responsabilités. J'te jure ! »

Elle avait réussi à me faire arracher une promesse. Sacrée Ginny.

J'te jure sur la tête de ma planète 

_Qu'on s'en ira faire la fête_

_J'oublierai pas ma triplette._

Après la discussion avec Ginny, je commence à sortir plus souvent pour prendre l'air mais irrémédiablement mes pas me conduisent devant cette tombe blanche. Ma Némésis depuis quelque temps.

Ginny ne pourra pas venir me reprocher d'être toujours enfermé dans ma chambre et de n'avoir aucun contact même si celui que j'ai est plus fait d'os que de chair. Quel mauvais esprit, je fais. J'en deviens presque un Slytherin.

Je rigole tout seul devant la mort qui ta pris. Je fais vraiment un mauvais fils, là.

Une fois, Ginny voulut m'accompagner lors de mes balades annuelles. Je pense plus qu'elle vienne par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Elle ne s'étonne que légèrement quand elle vit le cimetière.

« J'en étais à moitié sûr que tu venais ici ! »

Je lui jette un regard en coin et lui sourit doucement en continuant de marcher.

Nous arrivons devant la tombe et laissons place au silence, chacun lui parlant intérieurement de sa journée, de ses doutes, de ses envies et de ses joies.

Ginny ne pus retenir une larme. Bill la pris dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

J'te jure, sur la tête de ma p'tite sœur 

_Qui me regarde et qui pleure_

_Parce que tu pars avant l'heure._

Un an que la famille Weasley était en deuil comme le voulait la tradition. Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour pour porter ces vêtements si sombres et tellement triste.

Ginny préparait un repas d'ogre pour ses frères réuni spécialement pour cet événement.

Bill avait fini par trouver les jumeaux en robe de moine à l'Eglise de leur village. Il avait du courir après ses frères pour les ramener à la maison, les bonnes sœurs et le prêtre ne voulant plus les loger.

« Il y a des limites à la patience que Dieu nous donne et j'ai testé depuis assez longtemps les miennes. Reprenez vos petits frères sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! »

Le pauvre prêtre était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

En rentrant à la maison, Fred et George avaient gardé leurs soutanes ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tout le monde. Après « _Voldemort s'habille en moldus » _voici « _les jumeaux Weasley s'habillent en soutanes » (1)._

Fred et George restaient égal à eux même : joueur.

Bill avait repris son post à la banque et avait même réussi compter fleurette avec Fleur (2).

Tous reprenaient petit à petit une attitude normale.

Cependant, Bill ne cessa d'aller sur cette tombe blanche, c'était devenu son rituel.

La famille Weasley était attablée et parlait joyeusement. Ginny s'était, une fois de plus, surpassée.

J'te jure, sur la tête de mon p'tit frère 

Que j'voudrais creuser la terre

Pour enterrer ma colère

J'te jure qu'on s'reverra, là c'est sûr.

Lors des vacances d'été, Bill s'était marié avec Fleur. Le mariage avait été somptueux ainsi que les jeunes mariés. Ils s'étaient installée dans une petite ville du nom de Green (3). Ce patelin portait, effectivement, bien son nom. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres dont un cerisier japonais devant la maison de Bill et de Fleur. C'était surtout pour cet arbre qu'ils s'étaient décidés à acheter la demeure.

Bill était assis devant sa tasse de café fumant, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de se réveiller. Il grogna pour la forme lorsque les oiseaux chantèrent trop fort à son goût.

Fleur le rejoignit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, déposant sa tête prêt de son oreille.

« Si le café ne te réveil pas mon amour, viens de me rejoindre dans la chambre, je connais un bon stimulant ! Dit-elle d'une voix basse et charmeuse. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partie en direction de la chambre en fredonnant.

Bill avait toujours son regard posé à l'endroit où s'était tenue Fleur. On a pas idée de dormir avec ce genre de lingerie !

C'est sûr, y'aura des jours en juillet 

_Où le soleil va briller_

_Et mon bateau va couler._

Bill se leva avec plus de précipitation que voulu et rejoignit sa petite femme dans leur chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit Fleur dans ses bras et celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari. Bill déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis un autre plus approfondis. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se goûtaient avec passion. Pendant le baiser, Bill avait déposé Fleur sur leur lit et avait remonté ses mains en dessous de cette lingerie provocatrice que portait sa femme. Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille puis déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur cette peau sensible qui se situait sur le cou. Fleur avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos remplis de désir, les joues délicieusement colorées de rouges et ses cheveux blonds désordonnés autour de sa tête la rendait tellement sensuelle.

Dieux qu'elle était belle comme ça, pensa Bill en la fixant.

Fleur gémissait à chacun de ses baisers. Cette douce litanie éveilla en lui de plus en plus d'envie. Elle ondula du bassin pour sentir la virilité de son amant et un autre gémissement traversa ses lèvres roses.

Elle réussit t'en bien que mal à articuler quelque mots comme « … A moi de te réveiller ! Mmmm… Pas à toi ! Oui ! Mmmm ! Aaah ! » Avant que Bill ne lui enlève complètement sa tunique et qu'il s'enlève son pantalon. Il voulut s'attaquer à cette poitrine qui s'offrait à lui avec les tétons rendus dure par le plaisir, mais il n'en n'eut pas le loisir car Fleur venait d'inverser la donne en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Cette fois, c'est tout pour toi ! »

Ces mots résonnaient plus comme une promesse aux oreilles de Bill, qui ne fut pas contre. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Fleur venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres en un baiser torride, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Il laissa échapper un grognement de contentement lorsqu'elle déplaça ses lèvres vers son lobe où elle la suçota amoureusement, la happant et la mordillant doucement. Puis ses baisers descendirent vers sa clavicule tandis que ses mains taquiner ses tétons.

Doux merlin que ça faisait du bien ! Pensa Bill.

De plus la poitrine généreuse de Fleur se frottant contre ses pectoraux renforçait le désir déjà bien existant. Une des mains de Fleur fut remplacée par la bouche de celle-ci. Elle lécha, mordilla et souffla sur le téton. D'ailleurs les mains de son amant étaient encrées sur le bas de son dos. Il poussait des soupirs et des gémissements divins selon le point de vue de Fleur. Il était craquant avec le rouge aux joues et les yeux embrumaient de désir.

« Fleur ! A… Allez !! S'il te plait ! Aaaah ! Supplia Bill en gémissant. »

« Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre ! Rigola Fleur »

« Tortionnaire ! Murmura Bill »

Fleur profita qu'une de ses mains soit libre pour aller caresser une des testicules de son mari et ensuite donner quelques attouchement à son membre. Mari qui réagit par des halètements bruyants et des mouvements de bassin. Fleur reporta son attention sur les lèvres de Bill puis lui fit un sourire suggestif. C'était la limite que Bill pouvait atteindre pu conclure Fleur en ayant quelques goûtes de sa semence dans la main.

Elle se positionna de telle manière à ce que la masculinité de son mari entre doucement en elle. Une fois fait, elle ondula du bassin d'abord doucement mais le désir étant trop présent dans leurs veines fit que les coups de reins devinrent plus violents, les gémissements se transformants en cris de plaisir.

Fleur s'empala sur le membre de Bill, permettant ainsi une plus profonde pénétration pour ressentir mieux les coups butoirs de son amant.

Bill plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de Fleur, la collant plus contre lui.

« Bill, haleta Fleur. Je ne peux plus ! »

Fleur tremblait un peu, à bout de force et Bill compris qu'il devait inverser les positions, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois fait, Fleur enroula ses jambes autour de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et gémissait dans son oreille.

L'orgasme n'allait plus tarder pour eux, c'était une certitude. Lorsque celui de Fleur vint, celle-ci enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Bill en criant son nom, ce qui eut pour effet faire venir celui de Bill.

Bill s'enleva de Fleur et s'allongea à côté d'elle, un sourire béat peint sur le visage et le souffle court pour tous les deux.

« J'y ai le droit tous les matins ? Demanda innocemment Bill en embrassant sa femme. »

« Va savoir, il y aura des moments où se sera moi qui serai fatigué ! »

C'est sûr, qu'il faudra bien s'accrocher 

_Bouger la tête et les pieds_

_Pour réapprendre à nager._

Neuf mois plus tard, au milieu du moi d'avril, naquit un petit Léo. En grandissant, il devint aussi casse cou que ses deux oncles ce qui l'abonna à l'hôpital du quartier.

Ensuite quelques temps après, Léo avait une petite sœur répondant au doux nom de Magali (4).

C'est dur, des fois j'me dit que j'ai rêvé 

_Mais quand j'me suis réveillé_

_Le cauchemar avait gagné_

_C'est dur, oui mais c'est comme ça._

« Papa ? Le monsieur inscrit sur cette tombe, c'est ton papa à toi ? Demanda Léo en lui tirant la manche. »

« Oui mon grand, sourit Bill les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tu veux une glace ? (5) »

« Oui s'exclama Magali en tapant dans ses mains confortablement assise dans les bras de sa mère. »

« Il t'a pas demandé à toi ! T'es qu'une galafre Magali ! »

« T'es tout méchant avec moi, Lo ! »

Bill regarda une dernière fois la stèle puis se retourna vers sa famille. Oui, il venait enfin de faire son deuil.

Il attrapa Léo dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit cesser de se disputer avec sa sœur puis il fit un sourire radieux à son père.

J'te jure, sur la tête de mon p'tit frère 

_Que j'voudrais creuser la terre_

_Pour enterrer ma colère._

_J'te jure qu'on s'reverra, là, papa._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO _

(1) Huum ! J'ai vus y'a pas longtemps « Le diable s'habille en prada » et je trouvais que Voldy collait bien ! En plus, ça m'a fait rire ! xD Pas vous ?! oO

(2) J'avoue encore un jeu de mot pourri. Fleur, fleurette…

(3) Green, tout simplement pour mon groupe de rock fétiche : Green Day !

(4) Magali. Petit délire avec un clavier du nom de Ferdinand qui branche son câble dans la prise USB d'un clavier du nom de Magali. Enfin bref ! o

(5) Transition parfaite ! xD J'ai honte !

J'ai l'audace de vous demander ce que vous en pensez ! Vous vous rendez compte ! C'est mal venue de ma part alors que vous venez de lire cette one shot grotesque, enfin bon...

Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'espère que tu as aimé Carlia ! o


End file.
